Adultery: Rahasia
by Kenzeira
Summary: Pulang tanpa sambutan, pergi tanpa kecupan, malam tanpa sentuhan. Kuroo ingin mengakhiri segalanya. KuroTsuki buat Nairel Raslain.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Haruichi Furudate**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini selain untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Slash; **KuroTsuki** ; **T+** ; OOC.

* * *

 **ADULTERY: RAHASIA**

Dedikasi buat **Nairel Raslain** sekaligus ulang tahun **Tetsuro Kuroo**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

 _Apa jadinya kalau kau berpaling. Barangkali aku akan memotong kelaminmu jika itu terjadi, Kuroo-san._

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah setengah berbisik, ditambah sorot mata jenaka yang semakin hari rasanya semakin mengabur saja seumpama kenangan pada masa lampau di saat ia bahkan belum mengenal kata. Kuroo menyentuh pipi pucat lelaki itu, mengusap-usap lembut. Lantas lelaki itu membalasnya melalui senyuman. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah benar lelaki yang kini terbayang dalam benaknya tersebut berani membawa pisau dapur ke mana-mana untuk sekadar mencarinya dan memotong alat kelaminnya.

Tsukishima mungkin cuma menggertak sebab kehidupan waktu itu terasa sulit sekali. Andai Kuroo berselingkuh, Tsukishima sudah tentu tidak akan dibiarkan tahu. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Mendadak saja, kalimat sederhana yang terkesan bergurau itu kembali berdengung di telinganya. Sungguh aneh. Berdengung terus, seakan memberi peringatan bahwa kata-kata tersebut tidak hanya berupa kata-kata. Ada kesungguhan yang entah kenapa terasa mengerikan.

Ah, Kuroo jadi menyadari posisinya sekarang. Ia singkirkan lelaki tanpa nama itu dari atas ranjang hotel. Diucapkannya permohonan maaf pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu pergi dengan amarah di ujung ubun-ubun. Kuroo merenung. Akhir-akhir ini ia banyak merenung, memikirkan beragam hal yang terdengar sepele namun sebetulnya cukup penting. Renungan yang kadang sanggup merusak momen seperti apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

 _Sedang apa kau di rumah, Kei?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tsukishima sedang memotong-motong timun. Namun apa yang tampak di hadapannya tidak sama dengan apa yang terbayang di kepala. Televisi dibiarkan menyala sendirian, samar-samar suaranya terdengar sampai ke dapur. Politisi dituding menistakan bumi dan langit, politisi lain sibuk kampanye. Ada pula kerusuhan yang tidak tahu penyebabnya. Lalu perselingkuhan. Dan muncul orang yang mendadak mengaku sebagai dewa.

Hmm. Manusia ada-ada saja kelakuannya. Terlalu banyak orang bodoh yang percaya pada hal-hal bodoh pula kemudian hal bodoh itu disebar-luaskan, dibesar-besarkan. Ini dan itu. Anu dan ani. Demikian yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran Tsukishima. Aktor A berselingkuh dengan Aktris B. Aktris B ternyata suaminya politisi yang tengah kampanye itu—lantas politisi itu tidak banyak berkomentar mengenai perselingkuhan istrinya, padahal dia banyak berkomentar mengenai saingannya si politisi yang kebetulan tersandung masalah penistaan bumi dan langit itu. Kacau benar.

Teringat pula ia pada lelaki yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di jalan setapak dekat gardu listrik. Lelaki yang katanya sedang mencari lelaki lagi. Tidak ada foto, tidak ada nama. Ciri-cirinya begini: tinggi, rambut hitam agak gondrong, senyumannya aneh tapi memikat. Dan senang menciumi tengkuk. Tsukishima langsung terbayang wajah kekasihnya. Tapi lelaki macam begitu tentu bukan hanya Kuroo saja.

"Nah, apakah lelaki yang kau cari itu kalau tidur suka menelungkup?"

"Aduh, saya tidak tahu. Sehabis gituan, dia langsung menyuruh saya buat pergi. Mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga pekerjaan. Tapi dia itu lain dari yang lain. Selalu takut-takut, padahal akhirnya menikmati juga. Sepertinya sudah punya istri."

Lelaki ini frontal sekali, pikir Tsukishima waktu itu. Ia menggeleng tidak tahu. Pelacur laki-laki ternyata memang sedang populer, kadang dibicarakan di televisi—tapi tidak sesering skandal perselingkuhan dan macam-macam.

Berita televisi ganti menayangkan gempa bumi yang terjadi di Selandia Baru. Tsukishima tidak fokus. Yang ada dalam benaknya ialah mencincang-cincang kemaluan Kuroo. Tidak tahu kenapa rasanya begitu ingin—keinginan yang tidak tahu dari mana bermula. Barangkali karena ia tak sengaja mengingat percakapannya dengan lelaki yang sedang mencari lelaki lagi itu. Apa jadinya kalau ternyata yang dicari lelaki itu adalah Kuroo.

 _Aku mau mati rasanya._

Tapi kalau mati, semuanya akan selesai begitu saja. Seperti cerita pendek yang pendek sekali, isinya hanya konflik karena rupanya si penulis malas mencari penyelesaian dan menentukan ending yang dirasa pantas. Buat apa menghadirkan konflik kalau tidak ada penyelesaiannya. Ah, sama pula dengan cerita tanpa cerita. Isinya hanya manis-manis saja. Manis yang bikin kecut.

Tsukishima memandang potongan-potongan timun. Ia tidak bisa mengakhiri hidup seakan berada dalam cerita pendek—atau kisah romansa populer yang berakhir tragis. Ia memikirkan cara lain.

 _Tentu saja, aku mau memotong kelaminnya biar tahu rasa._

Dengan sedih, dilihatnya jam dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan. Tsukishima membuang potongan timun tersebut ke tempat sampah. Waktu makan malam sudah lewat. Tidak ada gunanya menyiapkan makanan. Kuroo pasti berdalih sudah kenyang, makan bersama teman-teman kantor—atau minum-minum di acara yang tidak jelas apa manfaatnya. Ia berjalan gontai lalu mematikan lampu. Derap kakinya terdengar pelan menuju kamar.

 _Sedang_ _di mana kau sekarang, Kuroo?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kuroo sedang melangkah di jalan setapak menuju rumah. Dalam genggaman tangannya terdapat setangkai mawar merah, warnanya masih menyala walau cuma diterangi cahaya bulan yang remang-remang. Ia sungguh berharap kekasihnya terbangun dan tersenyum bahagia menyambut kedatangannya nanti. Kuroo ingin segera mengakhiri rutinitas tak menyenangkan ini; pulang tanpa sambutan, pergi tanpa kecupan, malam tanpa sentuhan. Ia mau semuanya kembali hangat.[]

* * *

 **11:39 PM – 17 November 2016**

A/N:

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih buat Nairel Raslain. Maaf, saya belum bisa menulis TsukiHina, sebagai gantinya saya menulis KuroTsuki C:


End file.
